There have been many methods proposed for enhancing perception of bass content of audio signals. These methods vary from enhancing a certain band of frequencies to using amplitude modulation. Almost all of these methods are based on either temporal theory or place theory of pitch perception.
One method of bass enhancement generates consecutive harmonics for low frequency content of audio signals. Harmonic signals generated are modified according to a psycho-acoustic model and are output to the speakers. In this method, loudness modeling of the ear is used for adjusting amplitudes of the harmonics to match amplitude of the low frequency signal.
Another method of bass enhancement generates only even harmonics of the lower frequencies and a band of frequencies just above this bass frequency is enhanced to give a better bass effect.
Yet another, is based on the amplitude modulation of a carrier wave by the low frequency content of the audio signal. There is also a method based on generating frequency components such that the difference between adjacent partials approximates the frequency of the low frequency signal.
With advances in audio technology, audio systems are now not only able to reproduce music but also provide various audio-modes to listeners for listening to effects they desire. These audio-modes are helpful in creating musical effects the listeners want on the output of their audio systems. In some of these audio systems, there are options provided for specifically enhancing bass effect on the music. In this mode the system is expected to boost the bass frequency content of the system.
Some of the audio speakers of these audio systems are not able to reproduce low frequency spectrum efficiently. This is because of the limitation in size and other constraints of the audio speakers. As a result some of these audio systems, attenuate frequencies below 120 Hz. However, this disadvantageously prevents these audio systems from reproducing music effectively. In particular, some musical instruments examples of which are: drums and pianos have frequency components below 120 Hz.
Therefore, a need clearly exists for a method and system for enhancing bass effect of audio signals that overcome the problems or at least alleviate the limitations of existing systems.